A Traitor's Truths
by BananaLollypop
Summary: Skye knew he was a traitor and a liar but part of her believes that at least some of what Grant Ward had said and done had to have been the truth. (Possible SkyeWard, post-season one, I own nothing recognisable from the show).


**AN:** I don't know what it is about this fandom but it gives me random fic ideas and forces me to write them. This idea came to me as I started my AoS re-watch (because, let's face it, I won't hold out until the new series with only Guardians of the Galaxy). My brain went into overdrive and I wondered if the Whedons planned Ward's betrayal all along and it made me wonder about some of his lines and THIS FIC IS THE PRODUCT OF MY WONDERINGS, HUZZAH.

Honestly, it's just me trying to find a way that shows that Ward isn't a bad guy because I still love him. Italics are quotes from the episode that I took but do not own (talking of which: DISCLAIMER - I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNISE and that's the only time I'll say it) but yeah I'mma stop babbling, enjoy!

* * *

Skye wasn't quite sure why she remembered some of her conversations with Ward so vividly. It wasn't all of them; she found that she remembered ones where she'd been annoyed at him much better than their relaxed moments where she thought he was maybe opening up a little. After the whole Ward-actually-works-for-HYDRA revelation, it occurred to Skye that Ward wasn't opening up at all; he was just telling her what she needed to hear for him to pull her in.

Be that as it may, Skye started to wonder how much of what Ward said to her had been the truth. Him being a traitor, her immediate thought was that everything he'd ever said had been a lie. She wasn't sure if that hurt more or less than believing that at least some of his words had been truthful. Because maybe HYDRA didn't define him; Coulson certainly hadn't thought it had. Maybe, just maybe, some of what he'd said had been true.

Her mind flicked over phrases from the day she met him:

"_What are you after?" he'd asked._

"_The truth," Skye snapped back, "What are __**you**__ after?" Ward paused for a moment._

"_World peace."_

That was obviously a lie. Ward and 'world peace' evidently did not go together, given that his working for HYDRA made him an associate in the plan for evil world domination. The only world peace Ward wanted was one where Garrett would be in charge to give him orders and 'peace' actually meant 'a dictatorship' run by a psychopathic moron.

"_People have secrets for a reason, Skye."_

_Yes, secrets like maintaining your cover as a secret HYDRA agent so you can screw over the people you made think you were their friend, _Skye thought bitterly. She'd kept secrets in the past for selfish reasons, yes, but not ones that would end in her trying to kill off the entire team. Ward's secrets were... probably better left secret.

Because, Skye figured, everything was fine before they knew that Ward was HYDRA. And that's what annoyed her most; because they'd kissed twice before, and twice after she'd found out. Had he cared? Had he loved her? She'd thought he loved the team as a whole, she thought they all held a kind of... bond. Ward and Fitz had some kind of friendship going on and the man had actually saved Simmons' life, not to mention the fact that he'd been having sex with May for god-knows-how-long. Had he really wanted to kill them all?

_Skye leant against the table next to him, "Have you ever killed anyone?"_

"_Yes, a few," Ward cursed how quick he answered, "...High-risk targets."_

Well, if he thought FitzSimmons were high-risk targets, Skye dreaded to think of how he had planned to kill May. Sure, he'd gone on to talk about bad people trying to hurt nice people, but for a man who was working for HYDRA, was he in any position to establish the line between good and evil? The right answer, Skye decided, was 'no, he is not'.

As it stood, Skye was struggling to believe that anything Ward had said on that first day was true or even genuine; but then, he'd only just met her and he'd wanted information...

Skye sighed; she'd have to keep thinking.

* * *

**So yeah, it's short but I'd like to do a chapter for each chapter featuring Skye basically channeling my contemplations and I will try to make a fic out of it so this will probably end up either SkyeWard or anti-SkyeWard (I'll see where the muse takes me) and it'll probably feature other characters and yeah I have no idea where this fic is going to this should be fun.**

**Review if you deem this worthy (those little wordy things take about thirty seconds and you're provided with a box to type in and everything, so if you liked or hated this you have no excuse to not tell me so). Let me know if I should continue, I probably will anyway, but it'd be nice to hear it from others and I'm babbling again so TTFN and thanks for reading ^-^**


End file.
